Scary Fangirls and a Little Pocky
by Lone Canadian
Summary: What if America and England went to an anime convention as themselves? How would they handle twenty seven fangirls demanding a little too much? UsUk, some language and suggestive themes


"America, what the bloody hell are you doing at my house?" England asked as he opened the door to his London flat to see a certain blond American. He had just gotten the morning paper and situated himself in his favorite chair with some peach tea, another favorite thing of his. "Dude, you will totally not believe this! This weekend there's a cool anime convention in Florida and I wanted you to come with me! I heard they have pocky! POCKY!" exclaimed America at the thought of delicious, chocolate sticks invented by his pal Japan.

"Why would I want to come to something like that? I don't care about stupid little Americans running around screaming about the latest episode of Naruto or whatever crap Japan cares to flood our countries with!" America didn't even flinch at the British man's insult. "Dude. It's totally awesome! We can go celebrate ourselves too! We're really popular in the anime world! I'm sure you have your little fantasies about being King yourself. Well now it's time to be treated like one!" There was no way England could say no to that logic, Alfred thought. "I _don't_ have fantasies about being a wonderful, amazing King to my people and I certainly do not wish to be treated like one by annoying kids."

"Fine, I'll just take France."

England's face was strained. He didn't want to go to some dumb convention with America but he really didn't want to leave America in the hands of France. "Fine, America. I'll go. Don't we need some… costume of the sort?" "No way, dude. We'll go as ourselves! I already bought us plane and convention tickets! Florida, here we come!" the American shouted loud enough that he was sure China could hear him. The two walked to the airport in time for a nine hour flight, one more reluctant than the other.

England had spent the night at America's house in his spare bedroom since there was no need to rent a hotel for one day. After going through all the procedures to get into the convention, the two finally set foot inside the convention center filled with vendors, snacks, otakus, pocky, cosplayers, snacks, and pocky. "A-America, I don't know about thi- YOU BLOKE! YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" England screamed at the empty spot next to him. America had abandoned him to find the delicious pocky he had been wanting for two days now.

"Well, I might as well go look for him. This is so stupid. There goes a…what is that called? Pacman? Oh…my…god." England's eyes spotted a glorious sight. A cat with a poptart body had walked past him, a rainbow trailing behind the magnificent creature. "Ah! Wait, don't leave me!" England rushed after the Nyan Cat cosplayer in search of magical treasures beyond his wildest dreams.

"Mmmf. Dis ish good." Alfred said through a mouth full of chocolate sticks. He had managed to shove five in his mouth at once. He was very proud. "Mm, well, I bedder go find Engwand. Oh, I need to start selling these locally!" America traced his steps back to where they had entered the convention in search of the Brit but found only a pile of otakus squeling over the next issue of Shonen Jump. He took a few steps towards them in hope that they would know where Arthur went but was interrupted by someone tackling him from behind. "WHAT THE-?"

"Oh my god! You cosplayed as America! I need a picture! Hug me~" a girl about the age of fourteen was on top of America at the moment. "Well, I can't say no to that." Alfred got to his feet and crouched next to the girl, slinging his arm around her shoulder and using his other hand to make a peace sign. "Dude, this is an awesome pose, right?" he asked her as she felt inside her bag for a camera. The girl reminded him of a…Hannah. Yes, that seemed like a name that would suit her. Blond, shoulder-length hair had been turned blue for the occasion. She also sported a black and blue-ish, grey striped t-shirt, a backwards bandana, boots, jeans, sunglasses, and a sailor captain's hat. The wristband on her hand holding the camera in place said "Gorillaz".

The picture was taken and as she shoved the camera back in her bag, America couldn't help but ask "Who are you?" He felt like he was talking to Canada. "I'm 2D from the band Gorillaz! They're my _favorite_ band! I also adore Hetalia! You are so one of my favorite characters!" she responded in a high pitched voice. Her glee was spreading so much that America's face lit up. "Well, I'm honored. Would you like an autograph?" The fourteen year old looked up at his face and stated bluntly, "Nah. You're not the real thing. An autograph would be totally pointless. Bye!"

Alfred was frozen to the spot. He had forgotten that no one knew he _was_ the real deal. His thoughts were interrupted though before he could ponder this fact further by a screaming England. America turned in time to see half of England on the floor, clawing his nails into the carpet of the convention center. The other half of his body was behind the wall turning into the next hallway. "AMERICA! BLOKE, HELP ME! FANGIRLS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"What? Arthur, who the heck is dragging you on the ground?" Alfred had no clue what was happening. The fangirl he had just met was nice, what could he possibly be talking about?

"Idiot! Just pry these girl's hands off of my legs! Come here, NOW!" England sounded like a damsel in distress and a hero could never ignore a fair maiden's cries! "Don't worry, dude! I'm coming! CHAAAAARGE!" the American shouted as he plunged into the abyss of the next hallway.

His eyes met a strange sight. Now that he could see the rest of England, he saw that there were twenty seven girls attached to his lower body, some even were struggling to hook onto his arms. At the sight of America, the room fell silent. All eyes were staring on the now frozen Alfred. "Girls, get him." the leader of the fangirl gang ordered her minions. Suddenly, there were now girls piling on top of the helpless America who was struggling to hold his box of uneaten pocky.

"I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER! I'M THE HERO!" he yelled from inside the mountain of girls. "England, now would be a good time to help! I need a sidekick here!"

"No way, America. I would rather enjoy the sight of you underneath a- what Japan would call- Mount Fuji of girls. Not only that, but you need my help none the less! I need a camera!" England was laughing so hard that in between each holler, a snort could be heard. He was much enjoying being free from the wrath of fangirls again.

"Aaaaw, come on _big bwother_~" America had resorted to calling England by his old name. Through a tiny hole inside the mountain, he could see England freeze and slowly reduce into a glaring, red tomato. He was blushing all over and his eyes had started to twitch. In just a matter of seconds…

"N-no way! I like the sight of you acting like France! Surrounded by girls, no doubt having a little fun in there, aren't you?" England replied to cover his embarrassment. He needed to change the subject from America acting like his colony again. There was no telling how long he could handle the assault, his one weakness.

"E-England! Please, He- ENGLAND! I can't…breath…tell my….pocky…I loved it!"

That's it. England dived into Mount Fangirl and fished out a snickering America. "Thanks big bwother~" America said, softening Arthur's glare.

"Ehem." Both Arthur and Alfred turned their heads at the fangirl leader's interrupting cough. "Hm, twenty seven against two…I think we could make it." America said to England with a straight face. He had to have been kidding. "Did your mum drop you on your head when you were a child?"

"Hey. We can settle this the easy way or the hard way." The fangirl leader crossed her arms for emphasis. The two nations looked at each other. She couldn't be serious. "Fine," said the Brit, "What do you want? Money?"

"All of the fangirls gathered here today, in your presence, wish of one thing. Some… how should I say it?…UsUk sexiness." The girl presented her terms to two astonished nations. America didn't even know how to reply but England sure as hell did.

"Okay."

"…what?" America maneuvered his astonished gaze to look at England's straight face. Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulders and pulled him close enough to his face that they could see eye to wide eye. The blue eyes looked into his with wonder, as if this was a joke! England would not joke about something of the sort. He had been waiting for this for a long time. So what if they were in a convention center surrounded by annoying fangirls?

Arthur teased Alfred's lips and could feel the American's shivers beneath his hands. Face lowered, their lips met in a sweet kiss. So sweet, it almost tasted like…chocolate. Alfred's mouth parted in need of air, to be violated by Arthur's tongue. The younger nation shut his eyes, pleasure bounding from the party their tongues were having in his mouth. He felt hot and almost dizzy. It was too much.

England let go of America to give Alfred some air. The American looked so cute. He was blushing all over his face and looking at the ground with an expression that screamed "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Arthur licked his lips, still tasting chocolate for some reason, as he turned his gaze to the twenty seven faces that looked as if they had just witnessed some explicit boys love. He'd save the explicit stuff for later, England thought. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked in an annoyed fashion. He didn't want to be a show any longer and America was so silent he was starting to worry. Usually he would start saying something stupid by now like the bloke he is.

"Y-yeah. That was enough. Come on, girls." The crowd of fangirls dispersed with a few last stares. "Th-th-that was m-my f-f-first kiss!" England heard America exclaim next to him. "I've never kissed anyone before."

So. Cute. England took America's hand. "It was to make them go away. Besides, didn't a tiny part of you…feel something?" Arthur asked hopefully. He looked into Alfred's eyes, eyes that could tell no lie. The two blue spheres reminded him of a calm sky, clouds swimming in…lust? Was that a wanting look?

"Yeah…yes, I did. I think… I like you, England." America's face turned an even darker shade of red. Was that even possible? England didn't care. He grinned a grin befitting the Cheshire cat himself. "I've always liked you America. You've toyed with my heart for too long, even if you didn't know it. I hope you had enough of this stupid convention. There are some things we need to do back at your house. But first things first, do you know where to buy some handcuffs? A blindfold too, perhaps?"

"What do you need that for Arthur?" the younger nation asked his big brother. "Alfred, have you ever heard of S & M?" Arthur asked of his companion.

The two left the convention, hands held in a tight grasp, one blushing and bickering while the other just chuckled to himself as he tried to find a map that showed where the nearest Wal-Mart could be found. Neither noticed a fourteen year old girl cosplayed as a certain band member from Gorillaz staring at the two new lovers. Nor did they know that she just happened to catch all that on her video camera.

**Author's Notes:**** 'Ello! This is my second fanfiction! I hope you all liked it! I made a lot of references in here. For instance, the certain fourteen year old, Gorillaz loving girl just happened to look, act, and sound like me lol. I was inspired to write this because tomorrow I'm going to my first ever real anime convention, Metrocon, and I was sad that none of the Hetalia voice actors were going. I tried to make this longer than my last fanfiction, wish me luck on my adventure tomorrow!**


End file.
